


Vivid "Dreams"

by JinnIsFinanciallyFailing



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Commie has a nightmare, Ends in hugs and kisses, Heavy Angst, I hate autocorrect, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on the revenge of the sith novel, commie is madly in love with ancom, commie will do anything to protect ancom, fucking autocorrect changing Ancom's pronouns to his everytime, post centricide, the first one that really scares him actually, the nightmares are still scary tho, what happens after a leftist revolution, why did i add the recent two tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinnIsFinanciallyFailing/pseuds/JinnIsFinanciallyFailing
Summary: Commie wakes up in cold sweat, again.  This time the nightmare of death seemed real, and this time it was about his beloved Ancom.
Relationships: Anarcho-Communism/Communism (Centricide), leftist unity - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Vivid "Dreams"

"Wow Tankie! We really did it! The leftist revolution actually succeeded!"

The anarchist looked happily over the expansive field of flowers as qi said this, eyes glowing as qi surveyed the beautiful landscape. It was indeed beautiful, with the flower fields glowing a lovely variety of blues, golds, and pinks underneath the orange of the dying sunset. The dimming light illuminated qis face, further brightening qis beautiful green eyes and curled locks falling over qim. It was peaceful, the beauty of it all took Commie's breath for a brief moment as he turned to look at Ancom once again.

God, Ancom looked beautiful, and qis beauty seemed to add to the beautiful meadow that surrounded the leftists. Commie surveyed qis features as he took a deep breath, tears blurring his vision. 

"Yes Anarkiddie, the fascists of the world have finally been defeated."

Their dialogue seemed like that of a play, perfectly scripted, perfectly executed. It was rather unnerving, to the Commie at least, considering what was happening next. As if this whole situation were scripted by someone else, a puppet master of sorts, and Commie and Ancom were the unfortunate souls on the strings. Ancom, his Juliet. His Ancom. Commie's Ancom, but not for much longer. 

It seemed to go on slow motion as Commie raised the gun, the cold heavy steel seeming to sting his hand, as the tears were stinging his eyes like nettles as he raised it higher to be square to the back of Ancom's head. The anarchist was going on about reforms and things that Commie couldn't comprehend anymore, it became just an indistinct haze ringing in his ears. Soon the haze would stop, soon Ancom's happy voice would stop, with one swift action. One swift action that will take Anarkiddie away from Commie for eternity.

It was so beautiful outside, and yet Commie felt like his world was falling apart.

"I'm just kidding Tankie, I love you," the anarchist laughed as qi still kept qis eyes fixated on the meadow, oblivious to Commie's plight. The gun in Commie's hand on the other hand weighed him down, the cold steel seeming to sting his hand, as his tears stung his eyes like nettles. Ancom's words rang in his ears, the words of qis undying love, which was now to die with qim, by Commie's own stinging hand. 

One shot. One swift shot needed to wipe Ancom from this Earth. One shot needed to rip qim from Commie's loving grasp. One shot needed to take Anarkiddie away from him forever. As the anarchist continued to scrutinize the meadow, Commie wondered what qi was thinking in qis final moments. Definitely about him, definitely about Commie, the man Ancom loved and trusted beyond anyone or anything in this cruel world. Qis Romeo. Qis Romeo forever, or so qi blissfully thought. The man who was about to take qis love and drive it into the ground and erase qim from existence. Ancom's words of love tugged at his heartstrings, and Commie took a deep breath.

"I love you too Ancom." He took the safety off. "Just...just keep looking at the flowers.". He cocked the gun, the anarchist still oblivious to qis approaching doom.

It seemed to proceed in slow motion as he raised the gun higher to the back of qis head. Ancom's head that would be brutally mutilated by the bullet's force. Commie's hand shook so badly that he could barely keep the gun straight, and his tears didn't help. He thought of all the happy times that he and Ancom had, all the happy times they would never experience. He would never feel qis loving touch again, qis beautiful green eyes, and qis love most of all. At this, Commie's heart, the one that held together through hardships, the one that had pumped to keep him alive, the one that had pumped his lifeblood through his veins, has shattered. Shattered into thousands of pieces, his worn heart, finally done away by lovesickness.

Commie looked at his Ancom one final time and shut his eyes. Time seemed to stop, the birds stopped chirping, the sun had probably stood still. God Ancom was beautiful.

Everything held its breath. Steady now.

BANG.

The birds flew from the trees in fright, and it became silent once more. Commie had opened his eyes to see the buttercups splattered and defaced by Ancom's crimson blood, and his own precious Ancom facedown on the ground. He had done the deed, as the state has ordered.

The world has ended, but why was Commie still standing there untouched?

He couldn't take it anymore, as he looked at Ancom's lifeless form. 

"Ancom...oh Ancom. .," Commie sobbed as he cradled qis body in his arms, letting his raw emotions take control. The blood poured from the back of Ancom's head, like the broken pieces of Commie's shattered heart, oozing with sorrow and anguish. It all seemed so unreal, yet so very real at the same time. Commie started to turn qim over, hoping at least to see Ancom in a sleeping expression, hoping that qi was at peace.

But no.

When he turned qi over, utter horror and terror filled Commie's chest. No.....no....

Ancom's face was utterly covered in blood, which only added to the look of stark terror that was on qis face. It was completely frozen and lifeless in death, but still so full of utter terrifying realization. Ancom's eyes were frozen wide in utter horror, as qi had known the whole time, qis love's plan to murder qim in cold blood. Yet, this wasn't the thing that terrified Commie the most. Looking downward upon this sight, Commie noticed a blemish on qis face. Cutting through the fresh blood on qis face, was a single tear streaming down. A tear of pure sorrow and terror. Ancom has known. Somehow, someway. It wasn't much, but it was enough to cause Commie to leap backward in fright and anguish. 

Suddenly, a hazy voice filled Commie's head, which only grew louder the more he tried to block it out. As it grew sharper and more distinct, it sounded to be a voice of heartbreak, a crying voice, the voice of Ancom.

"Tankie why?" the voice wailed in Commie's head before he could react, causing him to put his hands over his ears. "I'm sorry, I love you, I LOVE YOU."

The voice repeated this over and over again as Commie started screaming along with it. The voice only faded to indistinct screams of terror and pain as it progressed. It pounded through Commie's very nerves, his very body, his very soul. It didn't stop, it just wouldn't.

"Ancom!" Commie screamed again as tears ran down his face. "Ancom come back! I love you! Forgive me! Forgive me!" The voice only screamed again, like a broken record on loop.

At this the landscape began to change. It started to morph from the beautiful meadow in the sunset into a patch of gray. Commie felt something close in around him, as the voice began to recede like a badly tuned radio. It contracted and contracted, until it finally expanded again. Soon enough, the landscape changed and Commie found himself in seemingly the same spot as before. But something was different, somehow. This caused Commie to look up.

He was in the same spot in the meadow as before, in the same landscape. However, everything seemed to be in a filtered monochrome gray. It was cloudy for instance, and there were no colorful flowers like before. The hills were gray instead of a lush green, along with the grass below his feet. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. However, Commie looked up, and after a second, was completely overjoyed by the sight in front of him.

Ancom was standing with qis back turned a few yards down, and was also in the same shade of monochrome gray instead of qis normal green aura. Instead of Ancom's usual casual lean to the side, qi stood motionless and stiff as a board, holding his bat. Despite this however, Commie ran toward qim, not hesitating for a moment. It wasn't until he was a few feet behind qim did he stop. He then cried out to qim, getting qis attention. However, Commie soon regretted it.

Instead of the loping grace of the usual Ancom, qi slowly ambled his way around to face him, which was when Commie noticed with utter terror at his mistake. 

Instead of the beautiful, soulful green eyes that Commie so dearly loved, this Ancom's eyes were completely pitch black and unblinking. The eyes pierced Commie at the first second, as they seemed to scrutinize his very soul. Blood was pouring from the wound were Commie's bullet has exited qis forehead, streaming down Ancom's face and dribbled onto qis monochrome hoodie. Ancom's hands looked sickly and clawed, and we're gesticulating wildly and without warning. It was enough to make Commie step back, and consider running for the hills. But his feet did nothing, completely rooted to the spot in terror. This was when Ancom began to speak.

"Tankie, why did you do this?" Ancom stated flatly, however it wasn't Ancom's voice at all. Qis voice sounded like qis mouth was full of gravel and dirt, unfeeling and haunting. Commie took another step back, but Ancom advanced toward him.

"I thought you loved me Tankie, didn't you?" the deep and garbled voice said. Qis eyes were completely unyielding and immobile, their pitch black tone still continuing to stare at Commie, who was now himself completely immobile in pure fear. Ancom advanced closer yet again toward him, qis hands, which now looked gangrenous, continued to twitch and grope at qis sides. This wasn't real, it couldn't be, yet it felt so real to Commie.

"I loved you Tankie," the flat, gravelly voice continued, causing tears of fear and sorrow to bubble to the surface of Commie's eyes. "Yet you killed me, after all this time, I guess you always were an insufferable, unfeeling statist."

"Ancom...," Commie started, as he began to back away quicker this time, looking for a way to escape. "Come back to me comrade, my love, come back...". These words had no effect on the anarchist, or what remained of qim anyway. At this Ancom suddenly stretched one of qis deathly hands out to Commie, continuing to twitch as if to grab his collar, or even his very soul. 

"You did this to me," the anarchist stated as qi continued to hold qis hand out to him. "But you can join me. Join me, come to my world. Join me, we can be together forever.". Ancom advanced even faster than before, pinning Commie against what appeared to be a boulder, rendering him immobile. He couldn't escape now, why, oh why, did it have to come to this?

Ancom suddenly snatched Commie by his collar with a surprisingly steely grip, and pulled him close to qis bloody face, causing Commie to peer through his red eyes into the pitch black ones in front of him that belonged to his former anarchist. Commie struggled, but this only seemed to cause Ancom's grip to become even tighter, as qi began to speak again.

"We can be together forever." At this a black tentacle seemed to sprout from Ancom's back, and to Commie's horror, wrap around this other wrist. "Forever, and ever, and ever, and EVER-". At each of these evers, more tentacles burst out and grabbed his ankles and torso.

Before Commie even had time to think, he was being hoisted into the air by these appendages, and saw that Ancom's face become overrun with these tentacles, making qim unrecognizable. His eyes darted over to see one of the appendages holding Ancom's trusty bat, swinging it far away, aiming for his face. 

Commie screamed in horror as the bat came swinging toward him in slow motion, causing Ancom's screams he heard earlier start again in their pleading manner. The bar came closer as the screams got louder, and Commie shut his eyes bracing for his end to come in incredible pain. But it never came. Instead, everything became black and silent, causing the terrified Commie to sit bolt upright in his bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Commie lurched up in his bed and gasped for air, eyes swerving wildly in the unfamiliar darkness of the bedroom, which was only lot by the clock in the coffee table nearby. According to it, it was only two in the morning. This finally caused Commie to realize where he was, the safety of his bedroom. 

How Ancom, his Ancom has screamed for him, how qi has begged for him, qis cries and pleas still echoing inside his head. How he had shot his anarchist in cold blood, how terrified qi looked in death, how qi had screamed that qi loved him. Most of all, the...the thing that Ancom became. It was almost too much to bear, as his sweat covered hand grasped the sheets and pulled them back.

He finally half turned, and there qi was, right beside him. Qis beautiful short curled locks spread across qis pillow, and a small smile on qis lips, qis dreams untouched. When Commie finally saw the soft rise and fall of Ancom's breathing, he turned away, put his head in his hands, and quietly sobbed, letting the tears of relief and gratitude stream between his fingers.

Ancom was alive, and qi was still with him.

That dream, that horrible dream, Commie pondered. It wasn't anywhere near the first time he had these kinds of sights, nowhere near. His other dreams were much more horrific in comparison to this one, all of them depicting someone he knew in a monstrous state. He dreamed of the bloodied form of Nazi screaming vehement accusations at him all while holding his own badly beaten, crudely severed head; he dreamed of Ancap, his bloodied and shredded suit doing nothing to hide his burnt and rotting flesh that covered him from neck to toe, lamenting about nothing in particular before emitting a grotesque screech and crumbling to ash. His dreams didn't stop at the extremists however, oh no. He thought of the Libertarian standing at the end of a dimly lit hallway and holding champagne in his best clothes, with him stating "great party isn't it?" while blood and brain matter streamed down his face from his cracked skull; he even dreamed of the Minarchist crouched in a fetal position in that same hallway, softly weeping and sobbing blood from his black, gouged out eye sockets with bullet holes riddling his chest. All of them, seemed to have been brutally murdered, all in horrifically gruesome ways. But still, they weren't as terrifying as what he had just seen with his Anarkiddie, whom he had killed, and turned into a monster just like the rest. 

Commie looked over at Ancom's sleeping form, tears still streaming down freely. All these dreams they seemed connected. We're these visions, some prophetic foresight of some sort? Commie quickly shook this from his pounding brain, no, don't think like that, they were just nightmares that's all. He didn't believe in the supernatural, and he certainly didn't want to start now.

He decided that he needed fresh air, and so disentangled himself from the sheets, put his coat over his shirtless form, and walked to the veranda.

It was a beautiful view of Ancapistan, and while Commie despised capitalism and what it made, he couldn't help but be welcomed by the twinkling city lights. He and Ancom decided to stay in one of Ancap's various mansions after the Centricide until things paved out, and while that capitalist fucker smirked and forced them to pay more much to the Commie's rage, he made room for them. He didn't like how he was living in a literal representation of the system he and Ancom hated, he would rather be here than with the Nazi, who was the last person anyone would want to share a house with. Commie let these thoughts flow as he thought about Ancom again.

He had Anarkiddie taken away once, when qi turned to Post Left and joined the Anarchist Polycule. Commie was depressed for months, and honestly felt like dying, and having Nazi around was about was helpful as trying to teach an Anprim about COD. He felt empty without Ancom, and dragged himself through his days in qis absence. When qi came back, Commie's whole will to live came back as well, as he and Ancom hugged and kissed like there was no tomorrow, much to the utter disgust of the Nazi. Commie was mocked as weak, but Ancom was his link, his everything, and without qim felt no purpose. Commie closed his eyes. It was just a dream, a stupid fake dream. He had Anarkiddie taken away once, and he was never ever going to let his Anarkiddie be taken away from him again.

This was when he felt a soft hand lay itself on his shoulder, belonging to his beloved anarchist. Qi was shirtless like him, but was clutching onto a flannel green nightshirt that hung over qis shoulders. Qi had woken up, Commie had woken qim up, and he saw qis beautiful green eyes filled with concern as qi laid qis head on Commie's arm. 

"Bad dream, " Commie started simply, trying to sound confident to no avail. "Nothing of concern."

Ancom however kept staring at him, clearly unbelieving. "Bad?" qi asked.

Commie looked back into those soulful eyes, wanting to say something that would remove the concern from Anarkiddie. Something to replace the concern with qis usual playfulness. But this caused Commie to break down to his own embarrassment, causing Ancom to grip his arm.

Commie let the words flow. "It was horrible," he sobbed. "It was horrible, and it was about you." He turned to face Ancom. "It was about you...dying. I..I can't stand it." He didn't have to strength to add the part that he killed qim, let alone with qim turning into a Lovecraftian creature.

Ancom, however, was calm. Qi looked at him tearfully, which caused Commie to break down even more. His Anarkiddie, had died right in front of him, and yet qi was still here, listening to the whole thing unfold.

"It was just a bad dream Anarkiddie, I won't let it happen. I won't let it. The dream won't become real.". He's sobbed these words as Ancom continued to look at him mournfully. "I won't let you be taken away from me again."

Ancom buried his head into Commie's jacket. "I wouldn't think that it would," qi stated. "I'll never leave you Tankie, never, I promise, " qi continued lovingly and comfortingly, as Commie wrapped qim in on a tight embrace.

His Juliet. Qis Romeo. Two lovers trying to get by in this cruel world. But in this moment there was happiness, happiness that seemed to last for a thousand years. There was no puppet master, just them, and then alone.

"I love you Tankie," Ancom whispered, face still buried in his jacket. Commie held qim tighter as he heard those words of love from his comrade. They were beautiful, beautiful in this nightmarish moment.

Commie pulled qim in closer and kissed the top of Ancom's head. "I love you too, my kotik. My precious Anarkiddie. ". At these rare tender words, Ancom looked up at him, giving him a loving gaze as they pulled each other in for a kiss.

That kiss united the stars, dissolved the nightmare like a speck of dust, and Commie's universe felt complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't gotten to my Right After All fanfic because school has gotten much more demanding all of a sudden, so here's my peace offering of sorts.
> 
> I thought of this a week ago, and decided to make myself cry writing this angsty af trash :')


End file.
